El Gran Depredador
by The obviously Dark Shadow
Summary: Algo se retuerce en la oscuridad, una raza antigua que busca llevar su milenaria tarea... ahora le tocará a los habitantes de Ponyville descubrir este nuevo peligro que no sólo amenaza la ciudad... si no a todo Equus. (M por lenguaje soez, escenas violentas y referencias sexuales)


**Muy buenos días, tardes o noches tenga usted, lector/a. Primero que nada, me gustaría agradecerle por dar click a mi historia. Me gustaría aclarar que esta es mi primera vez escribiendo formalmente, por lo que quizás habrá algunos errores de los cuales no me daré cuenta a primera instancia. Por eso, pido al lector/a que se permita darme un review de este primer capítulo, toda crítica es bienvenida y será escuchada. También quisiera aclarar que los eventos que aquí suceden, pasan antes de la inauguración de la Escuela de La Amistad. Sin más preámbulo, disfruten de este fic.**

 ** _Capítulo 1: Encuentros cercanos del tipo agresivo._**

Flame Storm nunca fué un poni suertudo, pero tampoco muy desafortunado. Siempre se encontró en la pequeña línea gris entre ellos. Él nació en una familia amorosa y de buen nivel económico en Marexico, pero dado a un accidente su ojo derecho se tintó de rojo, lo que causó bastantes burlas en su infancia y consecuentemente bullying. La bicoloración de sus ojos, siendo uno verde y el otro rojo, le ganó el apodo de "Semáforo con patas"... Sobra decir que no le gustaba el sobrenombre. Es el hijo de un unicornio y una pegaso, heredando las alas de su madre pero con una falta importante de cuerno, manteniendo la magia en estado puro atrapada dentro de su cuerpo. Se interesó en la emergente carrera de la mecánica, rápidamente entendiendo los temas y más tarde, graduándose con honores, pero su dedicación casi religiosa al estudio lo aisló bastante de los otros equinos. No mucho tiempo después decidió mudarse a Ponyville, dado que escuchó que es un lugar muy tranquilo. Allí abrió un taller en donde vive y trabaja, usando el espacio entre el edificio y las cercanías del Bosque Everfree como campo de pruebas para sus máquinas experimentales.

 **03:30 PM, "Taller Mecánico Ardiente** "

Flame se levantó de debajo de una vieja carreta que había comprado hace unos días de un viejo poni. El overol naranja del pegaso estaba cubierto con algo de aceite y grasa, con algunas manchas en su pelaje carmesí oscuro y su melena negra, lentamente montando el objeto para ver los frutos de su trabajo: un motor colocado en la mitad de la carreta. El semental sonríe satisfecho mientras agarra el volante con sus patas delanteras y girandolas suavemente _"Mhm, parece que este si va a funcionar"_ Piensa Flame para sí, mientras se desliza fuera de ella, tomando una cuerda y atándola al frente, sosteniendo el otro lado con sus dientes mietras jala con fuerza el aparato, gruñendo por la fuerza requerida para llevarla desde el fondo de su gran taller hacia afuera, un día calmado sin clientes no debía desaprovecharse...

 **04:20 PM, Detrás del taller.**

El pegaso se relame los labios mientras sube a la carreta nuevamente, sonriendo con ansias a la vez que pone sus cascos alrededor del volante "Muy bien... Calma Flame, tan sólo es el debut de una máquina que hará la vida de la todos los ecuestres... seh" Se dijo en un intento fallido de mantenerse relajado, su ala acercándose a la cuerda del motor, jalándola con fuerza para arrancar. Pronto de dió cuenta de tres cosas: 1) Subestimó la potencia del motor, avanzando más rápido de lo esperado. 2) Se olvidó de instalar unas almohadas para amortiguarlo en caso de choque. 3) También olvidó instalar un freno... Ups.

Su precioso invento arrancó con gran velocidad, dándole poco tiempo a Flame para reaccionar, dando giros violentos a el volante en un intento de detenerse. La carreta salió disparada hacia el bosque Everfree mientras tambaleaba, no tuvo más opción que saltar del vehículo mientras este se perdía entre los árboles, el sonoro motor resonando mientras se alejaba hasta que se detuvo con el estruendo de madera y metal quebrándose con el choque. El pegaso que ahora de encontraba tirado en el suelo con unos moretones y pequeños cortes exhaló profundamente, levantándose con pocos quejidos y sacudiendo su cabeza, intentando ver en que dirección se fue su creación, con cautela se dirigió para recuperar lo que quedase de la carreta motorizada mientras susurraba tristemente "Era lo mejor que creé... Iba a ser bastante bueno y tan solo necesitaba un poco de carbón..." se repetía cabizbajo "Su nombre iba a ser Carreta de movimiento autónomo... Ahora que lo pienso, no suena tan bien" se dijo, perdido en su pensamiento mientras caminaba "Quizás algo corto... Autónomo... Movimiento... ¿Automóvil?" Flame preguntó al aire con una sonrisa "Eso sí suena como un objeto memorable" concluyó el pegaso cuando llegó a la escena del accidente: La parte frontal del automóvil destrozada completamente y hecha astillas debido a la colisión con el árbol, los ejes frontales se soltaron, el motor se encontraba en un mejor estado que el resto de la máquina, teniendo tan sólo algunas abolladuras y rayones. Flame suspiró en frustración ante los eventos que sucedieron, sabiendo que fueron enteramente su culpa _"Eso me pasa por querer hacerlo rápido"_ pensó el pegaso mientras intentaba jalar el motor fuera de los restos hasta que de dio cuenta de algo... debajo del motor el suelo se abrió ligeramente, revelando que estaba hueco.

"Esto es... bastante extraño" Dijo casi susurrando el pegaso carmesí mientras rascaba la tierra con sus pezuñas, rápidamente volviendo la abertura en un boquete. Su sentido común gritaba que la mejor idea era simplemente llevarse el motor e ignorar el descubrimiento, pero su curiosidad ardía con más ganas, optando por excavar un poco más para poder entrar y salir fácilmente, terminando por hacer un círculo de dos metros de diámetro aproximadamente para luego, volar hasta el fondo. La luz del sol a duras penas llegaba al suelo por el frondoso follaje de los árboles, pero debajo de la tierra era casi una oscuridad abismal. Por su tacto dedujo que este suelo no a sido expuesto a la superficie en algún tiempo, dado a la frialdad del mismo y su olor húmedo. Con gran cautela caminó hacia adelante en el helado y fangoso terreno, usando la poca luz disponible para ver. Aparentemente se encontraba en un sistema de cuevas subterráneo, guiándose más por suposición que por su vista. Gruñia un poco por las heridas en su cuerpo, pero siguió avanzando en la oscura caverna. Empezó a descender más y más profundamente, el olor del aire empeorando debido a la humedad atrapada hasta que logró ver una extraña luz dorada surgiendo desde más adelante cuando seguía bajando. Avanzó lo que le parecían kilómetros, jurando que la luz lo llamaba desde lejos hasta que por fin la alcanzó... lo que vió lo maravilló: Una gran cueva que se extendía por varios metros hacia arriba, techo y muros hechos de cobalto, mientras que las estalactitas y estalacmitas parecen ser de alguna clase de cristal que emite una luz dorada propia que inunda la estancia y la provee de un calor agradable que a Flame le parecia bastante placentero. Pero lo que realmente llamó su atención fué una parte apartada de estas maravillas, un hueco en la piedra donde cientos de pequeñas esferas moradas descansaban. La siempre insaciable curiosidad hizo que el pegaso investigase más de cerca, aproximándose con cautela mientras susurraba "Wow... ¿qué son estas cosas?" a la vez que tocaba con su pezuña a uno de los objetos semi-transparentes, cuando se acercó pudo notar lo que se hallaba dentro de estos objetos: Crías, no podía identificar de qué exactamente, pero definitivamente eran alguna clase de larva.

Flame sonrió con suficiencia mientras decía "Bueno, no es mi campo de estudio... pero si que podré sacar algo de reconocimiento con esto" agarrando uno de los huevecillos con sus pezuñas a la vez que cantaba tontamente "Flame será famoso, Flame será famoso~" todo esto al mismo tiempo que agitaba el suave y pegajoso huevo... hasta que reventó.

En menos de lo que él pudo reaccionar, su cara fué cubierta por una substancia morada, húmeda y pegajosa. El pegaso entró en pánico mientras gritaba y corría ciegamente a su alrededor, tropezando con una piedra y cayendo de bruces contra el suelo. Él rápidamente se limpió con sus ya sucios overoles para poder ver con sus ojos el resultado de otro accidente suyo. Donde una vez estuvo él con uno de los especimenes, descansaba en el suelo una de las criaturas más bizarras que haya visto, como teorizó, efectivamente era una larva, pero cubierto por una clase de armadura de hueso marrón, con pequeñas espinas alrededor. En el frente, el animal tenía un par de cuchillas que probablemente podría hundirse en la carne como cuchillo al rojo vivo en mantequilla, y varios pares de ojos verdes que reflejaban de todo menos vida.

El pegaso se inclinó suavemente delante de la larva, tocandola con su ala mientras decía "Los llamaré... uuuh... Flamious Stormi. No, suena estúpido..." se dijo para sí mientras sobaba la cabeza del insectoide.

Luego de unos cuantos segundos, los ojos del espécimen se iluminaron con vida, los ocho inspeccionando sus alrededores para después engancharse en el mamífero. Flame sonrió al recién nacido y susurro "Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño" mientras le sonreía calmadamente, un solo pensamiento corriendo dentro de la mente del gusano: _"Invasor..."_. Siseó sonoramente y con la velocidad de un rayo mordió el ala del extraño, perforando sus plumas y piel. Este dejo un pequeño quejido por unos segundos para después encontrarse incapaz de moverse, por más que intentaba alejarse, sus extemidades no respondían. Gritó con la boca cerrada mientras sus ojos se abrían como platos cuando la criatura se acercó cada vez más a Flame, chocando sus cuchillas como amenaza a la vez que daba varios chillidos... desde el exterior de las cavernas tan sólo se podían oir débiles gemidos mientras los restos de la máquina cubrían parte del hueco, ocultando el último paradero de un equino desafortunado...

 **Bueno, hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí. Por favor deja tu opinion en qué debería mejorar o si te gustó la historia. Ahora procederé a seguir escribiendo. _Arrivederci!_**


End file.
